


Blurryface

by Coconut_Coconut_phans_in_the_water



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Coconut_phans_in_the_water/pseuds/Coconut_Coconut_phans_in_the_water
Summary: Hes back





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a shower thought so idk if its even good but I thought it was interesting and I hope you give it a chance and enjoy it

Tyler looked around... He was all alone. As night grew near the empty room filled with darkness. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before... 

The previous night Tyler had to go visit his mum in the hospital, so Jenna went to the meet and greet with Josh instead of him. But there had been an incident. A horrible incident. Someone, he didn't know who or why, got out his gun and started shooting. Out of 30 only 10 survived. His soulmate and his best friend weren't a part of that 10. 

He could imagine it. Jenna letting out a piercing scream and Josh lying on the cold dirty floor. Cold. Lifeless. Then Jenna's body ricocheting off the wall and crashing to the ground as the heartless shooter hit her with the powerful and deadly bullets. 

Tyler fell to the floor. A single tear was rolling down his cheek. Then all of a sudden it got darker and colder. Tyler sat up slowly... He could feel someone breathing down his neck. The hairs on the back of neck pricked up and he could feel the goosebumps appearing on his arm. Then, in a low and harsh whisper, almost like he was gasping for air, the figure behind him said something. Tyler couldn't make out what but he knew one thing. He wasn't alone. Someone... Something... Was in the room with him. And it was the thing he had feared most.  
Blurryface was back...  
And he was stronger than ever.


End file.
